Love
by CORAxoxo
Summary: Luke loves Jessie but Jessie loves Tony and has been acting REALLY strange. Will Jessie tell them all whats wrong? Will Luke get over Jessie. I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Luke's POV**

Why did Jessie always have to treat me like a child? Had she not noticed the way I watch her, smile at her or laugh at her jokes? I felt jealous every time Jessie had a date, I felt a knife was going through my back each time and every crush was a bullet in my knee-cap. I had only really crushed on one girl and that was her. I sighed. I was in Math class and as usual I could not focus on my work. I tried as always but she always sneaks in like a burglar and steals my thoughts.

The bell rang, home time. I sighed an even greater sigh than before. 'Its Jessie's date tonight" I thought on the way home, "He better be good to her or else!" I thought punching my hand.

When I got home I saw her, my angel, my Jessie and my nanny all in one. She was brushing her hair, I didn't think she needed to but I always thought she was perfect so who was I to judge her. I headed up to my room and turned on my video games but paused it a few seconds in. I needed to think. Jessie had been sad lately, I needed to figure out what was wrong. "It couldn't be Tony could it?" I thought, "NO, he wouldn't, HE couldn't hurt her!" I thought aloud. WOOPS well done Luke, the genius as always.

Just then Jessie walked in and I was sure my heart stopped for a minute.

**Zuri's POV**

"I know Luke crushes on loads of girls but with her he's different, eh Chubs" I said, " I think he really really likes her Chubs but she's with Tony and besides he's only 12. Ah to be in love!" I said sighing and hugging my best companion chubby the bear. Milly nodded in agreement.

"Jessie has been weird lately and I am worried for her and Luke, he's been going crazy. He doesn't know I hear him crying or punching the walls even saying rude things about TONY. What's not to like about Tony, he's one of my best friends Chubs" I said. I told Chubby everything. "Well that's the thing with these walls they're paper thin" I sighed shaking my head.

**Luke's POV**

She was running towards me to hug me tight. My eyes opened to reality and pain. She was with Tony. They had been dating for 7 months and I wanted to know what was wrong with Jessie. Earlier she had been away in her thoughts.

I went out onto the landing and from there I could hear Jessie talking to Tony in her room "I'm keeping it Tony!" I heard.

**Luke's POV**

I went out onto the landing and from there I could hear Jessie talking to Tony in her room "I'm keeping it Tony!" I heard. "What an odd conversation" I muttered. I felt hurt though, she spent so much time with him. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I walked into Emma's room. She was sleeping. "Emma, Emma? Wake up!" I said shaking her to wake her up."What Luke?" She snapped.

"Emma I'm worried about Jessie." I said. "How?" She said covering her eyes."She seems really distant and then she's moody then happy within a minute!" I admitted.

She looked at me her mouth wide open .

**Emma's POV**

"Luke have you been crying?" I said changing the subject. "Yes, I've got a headache" he moaned. "Luke, don't worry about Jessie. She'll be fine I promise." I reassured him. "Okay Emma thanks. And ehh sorry for waking you up!"

"I can't believe she's emm you know and with him, eww!" I thought as Luke left.

" I need to ask her. I'll do it tomorrow, before breakfast" I thought before drifting back off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

"I can't believe she's emm you know and with him, eww!" I thought as Luke left.

" I need to ask her. I'll do it tomorrow, before breakfast" I thought before drifting back off into a deep sleep.

**Bertram's POV**

" I need to talk to Emma about what I found. " I muttered shaking my head. Then it came to me "WHAT if, WHAT IF ITS NOT EMMA'S, oh no, it couldn't be. She's smarter than that."

I heard Jessie shouting at the kids upstairs. I walked up to see her cuddling Zuri, "weird." I muttered.

"EMMA! Can I come in?" I screamed."YEAH!" she replied. I walked in and saw her lying on her bed texting.

"Ehh, well how do I say this? Emmm..." I said.

"WHAT IS IT BERTRAM?" she moaned.

" I found something personal in the bathroom, in the bin and I was wondering if it was your's..." I said nervously.

"What kind of thing? BERTRAM I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Emma snapped.

"Are you sure, 'cause you and that boy got pretty close..."

"NO! Eww, I'm clean BERT" she said patting my plump stomach, "BUT I know who it belongs to... I think it's Jessie's. With the mood swings for two or three weeks, I was suspecting something along these lines. But I would never sleep with anyone until I was sure."

"Thanks."I said sheepishly. I had never thought of Emma as so smart. Jessie was downstairs. "JESSIE!" I called and she came running up the stairs. She looked so sad and had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you okay Jessie" she shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie's POV

"Are you okay Jessie" I shook my head.

"No Bertram but it's kind of personal. Thanks for noticing though." I smiled. It was sweet that he cared. He left while I was deep in thought.

I was thinking about my secret when Emma shouted on me. "DOWN HERE!" I said and she came down.

"Jessie? I am worried about you, everyone is. If you need to tell me ANYTHING at all, I'm here for you. You know what they say, Sisters before misters?" she said. WHY was she being so nosey?

"Emma, IT'S... Wait." I said then sighed, "I have to tell you something very important and private. You have to promise and I mean really promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise, promise, promise Jessie. REALLY I mean it, 100% no telling anyone. NOT EVEN MY DIARY!" Emma said.

Luke's POV

I heard Jessie talking to Emma downstairs. I tried to listen to them but I couldn't, I was too far away but I did hear Jessie say "Promise not to tell anyone", she had dumped Tony? "SCORE" I thought but the sadness in her voice told me otherwise.

"BOO!" I heard behind me, it was Zuri.

"Luke we need to talk" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for reviewing and following my story, it's my first on here. Thank you especially to _TheSuiteEmily_ and _Glee Clue Rock 1251_ for brightening my day! Hope you all like this new chapter!**

Luke's POV

Zuri grabbed my hand and dragged me into her pink room, then she pushed me onto her bed.

"Luke. me, chubs and millie were thinking that you should tell Jessie you LOVE her!" She said mischievously.

"Zuri, what are you talking about?" I snapped defending myself.

"You, me,Millie and chubs all know what I mean! We can hear you in here. Boys can be so clueless!"

"I didn't think you knew, I didn't think anyone knew. I DON'T WANT Jessie to find out! Please Zuri, don't tell her"I begged.

"Alright, alright but it's gonna cost ya!" She smirked rubbing her tiny hands " Three chocolate bars, by tommorrow or else. You may leave now. MWHAHAHAH!" She laughed as I left. "That girl" I chuckled to myself.

Emma's POV

I knew it, I totally did! I mean she has to tell us all soon or we'll find out! I'm so excited for her, she should be shouting it off of the roof tops! I would be, but Jessie is more of a proud country girl than me. I'm just a silly city girl. I was a bee in the summer, a kid in a candy store and a girl ecstatic on her nanny's behalf.

I had never really been told about this sort of stuff before. I was proud I had been trusted! I felt all grown up and womanly. I had never had such a rush of emotions and thoughts before and I couldn't possibly reveal them all or they would be a story of their own.

Ravi's POV

"Me and mr Kipling have been spending way too much time in our room eating cakes" I said to Jessie patting my full stomach "Have you been joining us?" I laughed playfully.

Jessie seemed very hurt, I didn't know what I'd missed! " Really, do you think? I haven't been! HONESTLY?" She panicked.

"No Jessie, haven't you heard of a joke?" I replied fearfully.

"Sorry sweetie, I just feel like I've been putting on a lot of wait recently!" She said apologetically rubbing her hand across her stomach.

"Jessie do you have a belly ache?" I asked.

"No why?" She questioned.

"You've just been putting your hand on it all the time since me and mr Kipling got here, that's all!"

Jessie POV

They'll all find out about it sooner or later! They've noticed my strange mannerisms, habits and cravings. I'd been begging Bertram for deep fried eggs, rubbing my stomach and throwing up 5 or 6 times a day! It was such a pain!


	5. Chapter 5

Zuri's POV

"Luke is so gullible, like Bertram when we told him every time you ate a vegetable a donut fairy died! I haven't seen him eat one in over a year!" I told Emma.

"Yeah. So Zuri what have you told Luke?" Emma said curiously.

"Well you know the way he LOVES Jessie?"

"Yeah and?"

"He thinks no-one knows! He's giving me three chocolate bars to keep it quiet!"

"I want one or I'm telling him you told"

"Okay, I'll give you it tomorrow"

Luke's POV

I turned on my computer and looked through my pictures. Jessie was in lots and lots of them and each one she was smiling or laughing! Then he saw the most recent one, it was taken last week and Jessie looked glum. I moved the mouse up to cover her pouted lip, he looked at the rest of her, her fiery red hair, her same pose and her long legs. There was one thing that was different, her stomach.

Zuri's POV

"I was reading Emma's diary as I do every Saturday night and I saw something very odd, I mean apart from last week's 'make out session' this is the juiciest piece of gossip that old book has! You see she said she was talking to Jessie and..." I said

"AND WHAT Zuri spit it out" mom yelled.

**You'll all have to read an see what happens and how Luke and Jessie are feeling about the situations they are in? How will the face their dilemmas? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie's POV

"I am so scared. I've not heard from Tony since I told him, I thought he'd be more supportive but I was wrong. I've got Emma though, she's pretty reliable but I'm supposed to look after her not vice versa. What if Tony leaves me? What if Emma tells? What if I get fired?" the thoughts dashed around my head like fireflies in the dark, each one so bright and signifigant to me.

"Why did I have to be so stupid! How did I get myself into this situation?" I thought out loud shaking my head. Then I heard a knock on my door.

It was Zuri.

She was in her pink Pajamas, she looked like she had been crying. She stood in the doorway and looked at me. She started to cry again, little streams flowing down her cheeks.

"Zuri sweetie whats wrong?" I asked her, "You can tell me!" I reassured her.

"Well Jessie are you sick?" she said fearfully.

"No sweetie, why would you think that?"

"Well since you weren't sleeping and you've been throwing up alot Jessie, I think you should see the doctor." she said, well for a little girl she was very wise, witty and understanding.

"Zuri I will." I said hugging her,"you can sleep in her tonight if you want?"

"okay" she said chirpily.

Zuri's POV

"Does she think I'm stupid or something? I know something is wrong with her, Emma'll know. Little miss gossip knows everything about everyone and Jessie trusts her. Why was Jessie saying she was stupid too? Hmmm strange!" I thought before drifting off to a deep sleep cuddled in with Jessie.

Jessie's POV

"Zuri's so sweet, she's been worrying about me. I'll need to tell everyone soon or they'll get suspicous, I think they already are. I'll call Tony in the morning. I'll need his support." I thought before falling asleep, slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the morning...**

**Jessie's POV**

I woke up to Zuri sleeping with her arms wrapped around me. I was going to try and leaave without waking her up but it seemed impossable so I lay there and thought. Why was I faced with such a hard situation, why it was me, I suddenly relised the answer, I was stupid! I didn't think about what I'd done, I lived in the moment. I would never do it again, I vowed to think before I did.

Zuri was waking up. I climbed out of bed to get my phone and she looked at me. "Jessie, I hope you're feeling okay" she said yawning.

"I am thanks Zuri" I said to her. I walked to the table and picked up my phone. There was one unread text and it was from Tony. I opened it and it said 'I'm here for you jessie xx'. I smiled and went into my en-suite bathroom. I phoned him up:

"hi" I said

"hey jessie what's up" he said

"well I need to tell the ross's"

"sure when?"

"like 30 minutes?"

"okay I'll head over now, see you babe."

"see you soon T" I said hanging up the phone.

I left the bathroom to see Zuri standing there "who were you talking to?" she questioned.

"myself" I said "now go get dressed sweetie".

I got dressed and headed downstairs. Christina was sitting texting and Emma was beside her doing the same, Zuri was in the Kitchen with Luke and Ravi. Just then I heard the lift coming up. Tony stepped out and said hi to everyone.

"Can we speak to you all?" I asked nervously.

"sure" they all said.

**Oooooo! what will they all do when they find out what's 'wrong' with Jessie. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for not updating in a while, think this is the last chapter of this one but I am going to do a sequel! So thanks for reviewing!**

**Jessie's POV**  
"I'm ehh well..." I started.  
"She's well..." Tony started  
"WHAT?" Zuri snapped impatiently

"Pregnant, she's pregnant!" Emma said smugly. At that moment I saw Luke look over at me.

"Yes, Emma's right." I confirmed.  
"What, Jessie!" Christina snapped.  
"Cool with me!" Zuri replied.  
"Congratulations Jessie, I wish you the best." Ravi said.  
"Thanks Ravi and Zuri" I told them.  
I looked to look. He was upset. Then he ran off to his room.

**Luke's POV**  
"HOW could she! I can't believe her! I love her" I said to myself through my tears. I sat there for what felt like hours crying.

My heart was broken and no-one could ever heal it. Not even Jessie.

I remembered the first time I'd met Jessie, when I loved her;  
I walked into the living room, there was a beautiful red head playing around with Zuri. I decided not to drive her away. She was the most beautiful thing on earth to me.

When I found out she was going to be my nanny my heart fluttered. A smile crept across my freckley face. I found out that night that I loved to sing. I heard Emma play a song and it felt so moving, I sang along for the first time.

Then I though her point of view. She was going to have a baby, I was being selfish. I was going to love the baby. I was still going to love Jessie. I was going to be the best friend Jessie wanted. I'd decided.

**Jessie's POV**  
I thought I was going to get fired that day, I didn't, I thought I'd lost Luke that day, I hadn't. Christina said she'd be there for me and I could live with the baby in the house since I was a great nanny. Luke called me in an hour after he stormed off, he said he was being immature and selfish, he wasn't though it was me that was.

**Months later (Jessie's 7 months pregnant)**

I was the size of a whale, my clothes didn't fit at all. I took Zuri to the park almost everyday still. I saw Luke smiling at me and buying gifts for the unborn baby. I still told Emma off for texting too much and Ravi was the quiet one.

One night I heard Luke in his room singing. It was a taylor swift song that he was singing like an angel. I stood outside and listened to it;  
_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_  
_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_  
_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_  
_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_I'd never heard him sing before, ever. He was good though twice as good as the original._

**Jessie's POV (back to 2 months) **  
Luke walked up to me and said the cutest thing ever that day, he said "Jessie, I love you, I think you know it. But you're going to have a baby and that will need your love more than me, the baby will need my love more than you. I will be here for you and your baby. I will love you both".

**A/N sweet ending?**


	9. an

A/N thanks for reading this story the sequel to this story is here s/8641072/1/Eva hope you enjoy it


End file.
